eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
French Guiana
French Guiana has participated in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest four times since its debut in the second edition. The country is the first french dependency to ever participate in the contest. The country's first participation was with the song «''Who Mad Again''», performed by Jahyanaï ft. Bamby, and obtaining the twelfth place. French Guiana achieved its best result at the third edition with the song «''Are We Awake''», performed by Tal, which obtained the ninth place. Since the introduction of the semi-final round in the third edition, French Guiana has failed to reach the final on none occasions, and has reached the top ten one time, with Tal ninth (III). French Guiana has yet to win the contest and has never finished in last place. Participants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Disqualified : Last place Bold indicates the best result, so far, that the country has achieved in the contest. Voting history Since the 2nd edition, French Guiana's voting history is as follows: Selections French Guiana selected its song via a... * Internal Committee (Edition 2) * National Final (Editions 3—4) II EASC - Vancouver French Guiana announced its debut after having elected the delegation's Head Of Delegation, BunBun, on April 26th. The choice of its very first song has been kept secret until the official announcement made by the HoD on May 8th, revealing that Jahyanaï and Bamby would travel to Vancouver to compete with their successful collaboration, "Who Mad Again". French Guina was mid-table in odds placing between the 11th and the 13th position. "Who Mad Again" finsally finished 12th in Vancouver's Grand Final with 94 points. III EASC - Charlotte-Amalie Right after the end of the II Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the delegation announced that a national selection was considered. The idea was supported by Guyane La Première, the broadcaster of the territory. It was confirmed on June 2nd that a national selection would take place after the delegation opened a poll to select its name. On June 5th, it was announced that, with 62.5% of the votes, French Guiana Calling! won the poll. The logo has been revealed in the process. The first French Guiana Calling finally takes place from June 9th in a outside scene in Cayenne. On June 5th, rumors reported that Aya Nakamura and Bilal Hassani have been called to participate. However, nothing has been confirmed by the delegation. A public announcement on June 6th presented the 7 songs of this first edition. The Final Show took place on June 15th and ended with the victory of Tal and her song "Are We Awake". IV EASC - Viña del Mar The delegation confirmed during the previous edition's Grand Final that a 2nd edition of French Guiana Calling! would take place in Cayenne with, once again, 7 entries. GLP, the official broadcaster, revealed the first songs from July 9th: firstly the comeback of Martin Solveig (on June 9th), then the participation of Shy'm (on June 10th) and Léa Paci (on June 11th). The rest of the entries were formalized on June 12th, when the voting has opened. The Final Show took place on June 18th and ended with the win of Léa Paci and her song "Adolescente Pirate" ''(trans: Pirate Teenager)''. V EASC - Montevideo The delegation and the broadcaster confirmed that the national selection would be back for a third season with, this time, 8 songs competing. Those were revealed first on August 13rd. The initial selection comported the song "OK ou KO" by Emmy Liyana, which was later announced withdrawing on August 14th and replaced by "Viens on s'aime" by Slimane. Marina Kaye was planning to compete with "Freeze You Out" but finally changed her entry to "Dancing With The Devil" with the delegation's approbation on August, 16th. Category:Countries in the Eurovision Americas Song ContestCategory:French Guiana in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest